My Way - Song Fic
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: These are Goku's feelings and thoughts during the events of my previous song fic, Just For. Shounen Ai people! Major Chi-Chi bashing and slight OOCness on Goku's part. Please R & R!!!!


Title: My Way (Companion to Just For)  
Author: J Kristy aka RenegadePhoenix  
E-Mail: renegadephoenix@excite.com, jk1137@albany.edu  
Pairing: Goku X Vegeta  
Warning: Major Chi-Chi bashing on Goku's part. These are Goku's thoughts up to the point where he goes to Vegeta and tells him his feelings in "Just For".  
Beta: Veggie Otaku  
Rating: R...for some reason Goku seems to have a potty mouth when he's thinking  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing!  
Reviews and Feedback: YES PLEASE!  
  
Author's Notes:  
Goku may be more then a litte OOC in this...sorry. I seem to be incapable of making a "normal" Goku. Oh, well...I like my Goku better.  
  
The song is My Way by my second favoritest band in the world, Limp Bizket.  
  
This is a companion piece to the song fic "Just For". Some of the actions that were mentioned in "Just For" happen in this fic but through a different POV.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
M Y W A Y  
  
GOKU'S POV  
  
Check, check, check, check... out my melody   
  
Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
  
You think you're so special. You feel so superior because you were able to trick me into marrying you. I regret it, mostly anyway. I don't regret our children, no matter that I had to literally force myself to fuck you. Yeah, that's right, I said fuck. Woo hoo..big deal. That's what it was. It sure the hell wasn't making love, it was pure unadulterated sex because I wanted you to shut the hell up!  
  
Good Kami, woman! Must you stare at me like I'm nothing but a piece of meat!?!? You're practically drooling on yourself. Che...you are disgusting!  
  
I wonder what's wrong with Vegeta. He just left and he looked really pissed for some reason. I think something's going to die a slow, agonzing death...*mental sigh*...I can't help but want to go see what's wrong with him.  
  
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight-up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed   
  
I swear to every Guardian there has ever been for Earth, that if you hit me one more time with one of your fucking frying pans, I'm going to lose it! I am sick to death of it!  
  
You always have to lash out at me when I don't agree with what you have to say about how the boys should be raised. I may not be the smartest man alive, but I do know that you shouldn't force them to study so much. They do need to be able to act their age and have fun once and awhile.  
  
That surprised you, didn't it? The fact that I straight out growled at you instead of repressing it like I usually do, must have really knocked you for a loop.  
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
That's right, Chi-Chi, yell at me when I decide to blow you off and do things the way that I think they should be done. And coincidentally, it seems that my way was right, so shut-up! I get so sick of you sometimes and the way you act! Just leave me alone and let me do things the way that I want to do them!  
  
Check out, check, check... out my melody   
  
Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again   
  
Okay, I've had it! That is the last straw! Tomorrow, you and me are going to have a long talk and only one of us is going to come out happy and it sure the hell ain't going to be you!  
  
You are going to find out that Mr. Hero Goku has had enough of your shit! I'm tired of getting hit in the head with a frying pan, I'm tired of you shrieking at the boys when they act like the demi-saiya-jin that they are, and most of all I'm tired of you and this relationship.  
  
I think that it is time that I left this marriage and went to the person that I love and told him how I felt. Yeah, in all likelihood he may try to kill me, but at least I'll die with him knowing how I feel. But, maybe, just maybe....Vegeta feels the same way too.  
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway   
  
Kami, Vegeta...you are adorable when you are flustered! I can't believe that telling you my feelings would garner such a reaction from you! I also don't think that I have ever seen you so happy looking either....except for when your sparring with me and you beat me on the rare occasion.  
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go  
  
I can see that look on your fac,e Vegeta! I am not going to let you hurt Chi-Chi, though I am tempted to let you. She means to much too the boys for you to hurt her, and right now the boys are having too much of a hard time dealing with this relationship between you and me for something else to happen. Maybe later, koi, I will let you do that.   
  
Check out, check, check... out my melody   
  
Just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight-up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway  
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go  
  
Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
  
Check out, check, check... out my melody 


End file.
